Don't Lose This Again
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: "What are you doing here?" he asked. She let out a small smile, "Isn't that my line?" (A one shot that takes place some time in the future).


**A/N: Hello =)  
So it has been a while since I've written anything but here's a quick one shot for you all. I honestly have no idea what it's about… It just came to me out of nowhere. I blame Taylor Swift and some of her songs on her new album! Haha kidding… Sort of.  
Ok, I'm done here. Read away!**

* * *

Eli wandered the busy streets of New York City, being the last to leave the party Fiona had thrown for Imogen for graduating New York Institute of Technology (_"their architecture program looks like a fun bag waiting to explode,"_ she had said). His apartment wasn't far and Dylan (his roommate) was gone for vacation, and solitude was what he needed at the moment. It's not that he didn't like hanging out with his friends – he always enjoyed their company. His mind was just preoccupied with a memory that happened months ago. Leave it to him to sulk about something for months on end.

It started to drizzle but he didn't seem to care. He took his time walking, surrounding himself with the sounds of The City That Never Sleeps. He contemplated getting a snack before going up to his place but stopped at his tracks. There was a familiar figure standing on the steps.

"Hi," she sounded breathless.

"Hi," his voice faltered.

That particular memory bubbled into his mind…

"_Eli, please calm down," Clare's voice was low but slightly threatening. _

"_I'm so tired of you saying that!" his voice wasn't as low, "It sounds degrading."_

"_You know that's not what I'm trying –"_

"_Then maybe you need to try harder!"_

_Clare's eyes became cold, "I am trying harder! I have always tried harder! I know I'm not perfect but I am damn sure that I 'try harder' when it comes to you… us… this…"_

"_And 'this' meaning my disorder," he accused._

"_I was referring to our relationship," she snapped back. _

_He rolled his eyes, "Well I'm sorry I'm such a burden."_

_She growled, "There you go again trying to put words in my mouth."_

_Their breathing was heavy as they stood in a face off – his eyes looked manic and demanding, hers could probably cut through metal._

"_Relationships are hard – you and I are very familiar with that," Clare kept her voice steady, "But when I said I was 'all in' I meant it. Do you?"_

_A month later, their relationship ended._

* * *

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She let out a small smile, "Isn't that my line?"

He smiled back and lets the silence take over. It only rained harder as the two stared at each other, refusing to leave their spot.

"Eli," she spoke first, "I love you."

He just continued to stare at her, letting her words linger around him. Clare forced herself to step closer to him, shivering from both the rain and her confession.

"I love you – every side of you," she continued, "The good, the bad, the sweet, the ugly… Every side possible."

Despite the cold rain, Eli felt himself warm up with everything she was saying. Maybe there was hope?

"I want to take care of you the way you want to take care of me," Clare still had more to say, "I want to protect you the way you want to protect me. And I want to love you – I'm going to love you – the way you love me."

"You always did."

"W-what?"

Eli found his voice, "You've always loved me the way I loved you, maybe more. When we broke up the first time, you were trying to protect the both of us and it was the best decision. When we broke up the second time, I was just being irrational."

This time, she remained quiet.

"You were always looking out for me, not because you _had_ to but because you _wanted_ to," he explained, "You always thought of me, sometimes putting me first."

Clare interrupted, "You've always put me first too."

He laughed, "How is that even possible?"

She shrugged, "I guess it's like that whole '_I love you more/No I love you more'_ fight."

"Well I definitely love you," his voice was low as he took a step towards her.

She matched his step, "Forever and always."

Eli smiled and moved his head towards her, kissing her with as much force as he could muster. Their lips tingled at the touch and the familiarity. Clare moved her head to the side for better access and he took full advantage of it, letting his tongue graze her bottom lip. She lightly sucked on his upper lip, earning a groan. He pulled away first.

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

A blush formed on her cheeks, "I… I actually don't have a hotel room booked. I kind of came here on a whim."

He looked at her incredulously while she kept her eyes down.

"You could stay with me," he offered.

"I'd like that," she replied shyly.

Eli held Clare close as they took the elevator back to his place. Before he could even open his door, her lips were on his neck. It took him a little longer to get his door opened but they finally managed to get inside. His back was resting on the door, hands on her hips as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" he joked.

"Nope," she closed the distance between them.

They haphazardly walked to his bedroom, their lips refusing to separate. Slowly, he took off her coat and she copied his actions. Eli's hands trailed down to the hem of her shirt before slipping inside to touch her side. Clare smiled against him, her own hands caressing his arms. Their tops were discarded onto the floor.

He moved to her neck, whispering, "No wet clothes on the bed."

"Oh really?" she smiled wider, "Well I'd hate to get your sheets ruined."

He chuckled against her neck while she worked on his pants, kicking the door closed.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. I hope you enjoyed it... Whatever this was. I've been itching to write something but I haven't had any inspiration for a storyline and then this came along. Please review and let me know what you think? Thanks.**


End file.
